


From The Sea

by Uma_Thurman



Series: Washed Up [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU mermaid, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Pollen, Smut, but its really bad, mermaid, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uma_Thurman/pseuds/Uma_Thurman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Patrick, do you know what's going on?"</p>
<p>Patrick just shook his head pitifully. Pete put his free hand on Patrick's cheek so he couldn't turn away from his gaze, as Patrick had the tendency to be shy about these things.</p>
<p>"Patrick, sweetie, I think you might be going into, um, heat..." Pete's voice was now as nervous as he felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Sea

Pete woke up to panting.

He looked down at the culprit to see a slightly flushed Patrick, biting his plump pink lips in his sleep, his head still resting on Petes bare chest and his body pressed close to Petes under the sheets. 

It was still dark, and there was a pleasant coolness to the night-time air. But Pete was not cool. Patrick was burning up stirring constantly against him. 

So Pete slowly unwrapped his arms from around the younger boy and gently attempted to detach himself from him, as Patrick would be cooler if he wasn't pressed against him. He pushed Patrick back against the ground they were sleeping on, he was about to remove his hands and go back to sleep when Patricks eyes snapped open.

His blue-green eyes were wide and the pupils dilated and locked onto Petes. His chest was rising and falling rapidly in time with his panting and his mouth open and slick. He looked fucking obscene.

"Patrick?" Pete murmured uncertainly, as Patrick tugged on Petes arm and whimpering:

"Please Pete, make it go away." Over and over again.

Pete frowned. The younger boy sounded pained.

He didn't like the fact that Patrick was in pain, he always seemed so sweet and innocent, like nothing could ever bother him. But now he was whining into Petes ear about something and Pete heart was ready to break. In the short time he had known Patrick, he had realised that he would do almost anything to keep him safe, keep him happy.

"Make what go away, Patrick? What's wrong?" Pete said back, in what was an attempt at a soothing voice but came out panicked and anxious. 

"This." Patrick grabbed Petes hand by the wrist and guided it down to his crotch, not letting go of his wrist either, so that he doesn't move.. 

Petes eyes went wide when he felt how hard Patrick was. He wanted to 'help' Patrick, like he had asked, but then he realised; Patrick had no idea what was happening, it would be taking advantage of him. As far as Pete was aware, Patrick had never ever had a boner before. Or at least that seemed logical as Patrick said that mermaids (and men) don't even feel arousal until the first time they go into- oh...

Heat.

Crap.

"Patrick, do you know what's going on?"

Patrick just shook his head pitifully. Pete put his free hand on Patrick's cheek so he couldn't turn away from his gaze, as Patrick had the tendency to be shy about these things.

"Patrick, sweetie, I think you might be going into, um, heat..." Petes voice was now as nervous as he felt. 

Patrick looked mortified and tried to turn away, but Pete stopped him with the hand on his flushed cheek.

"Pete..." Patrick whined, eyes wider than ever. "It won't go on its own. You should leave." He sounded breathless, but he released Petes wrist.

A long moment passed.

"And if I don't?" 

Patrick gasped, extremely aware of Petes hand still on his crotch, senses hyperactive.

" Pete, please..." Patrick said, bucking into Petes hand.

"Please what?" Petes voice was low.

"I don't know what you call it Pete, but I want you to mate with me. Please." He gasped out, practically humping Petes hand at this point. 

"Okay." Pete whispered into the blondes ear, applying pressure to Patrick's crotch, at which Patrick moaned, clear and high, and his eyes flickered shut.

Pete kissed his lips softly, but growing hungry quickly, with Pete biting at Patricks lip and licking over it, their hands tangled in each others hair, tugging insistently.

Without breaking contact, Pete rolled on top of Patrick to grind down on him, removing his hand in favour of resting it under his shirt and rubbing gentle circles onto his hip. 

"I'm going to make it good for you 'Trick. Promise." Pete breathed into Patricks ear, then sucked a bruise right under it, and another, and another, a trail all the way to where Patricks t-shirt stopped him getting access any further. 

This won't do. He needs to be naked. Pete thought to himself.

He tugged at Patricks shirt, who eagerly helped him pull it over his head and toss to the other side of the tent. 

Soon Patricks pyjama pants and Petes boxers joined it.

Patricks cock jutted out from his body, blood dark against his stomach. Pete thought he looked beautiful.

Even more so when his hand was wrapped around Patricks cock and his forehead pressed into Patricks collar bone. 

Patrick let off a series of high whines as Pete tugged at him slowly, gently, circling his thumb over the slit.

Patrick bucked and Pete smirked to himself, pleased with the result, then softly sucked on the pulse point on the younger mans neck.

Patrick spilled into Petes hand with a strangled cry, his face twisted and deflates into the cushions of his bed. 

Pete flopped next to him, draping a arm over his waist and kissing his head. 

Everything was calm and serene for a moment and Pete realised that he was content, that he was happy, which he hadn't been in a while. Though he needed to deal with his hard on at some point, because seeing Patrick come apart under his hand and knowing that no one, not even Patrick himself, had ever made him do that before, was fucking hot, and had left him harder than ever.

However, the calmness didn't last long, as Patrick was hard again very quickly. Either that was one hell of a recovery time or...

"Hey Patrick, is that, um, part of the heat?" 

Patrick just shrugged.

"Okay." Pete said again and rolled back on top of Patrick, seating himself on his thighs. 

He continued the trail of bruises down Patricks chest, stopping when he got to his pink nipples and sucked on them lightly. Patrick moaned and fisted the blankets, his head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut.

"C'mon Pete. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Pete, please!"

Pete chuckled and carried on downwards, stopping at Patricks navel to lick there.

"Pete! Stop teasing!" He whined. So Pete decided to do just that.

He moved to Patricks cock and took the head in his mouth, wrapping his fingers around the base.

Patrick let out a strangled little cry. Pete looked up at him through his eyelashes, thinking about how gorgeous he looked like this.

As Pete worked his mouth around Patrick, the boys moans became louder and more frequent, with less intervals in between. Pete moved his three hand to softly stroke Particks entrance, slowly slipping a finger inside to locate his prostate, bumping against it when he did.

Patrick came crying out Patricks name, and Pete suspected that he was close coming without being touched at this rate.

Sex with Patrick was nothing like sex with Mikey. 

Mikey was quiet, not bad, just quiet, whereas Patrick was turning out to be rather vocal. Mikey was also sharp angles, with aggressiveness to all the actions and never any cuddling afterwards. Or before. Or at all. 

Patrick was different, he wasn't fat, not by a long shot, but he was soft and sweet and before this, so, so, innocent. And he cuddled with Pete in a regular basis. To be honest, Pete thought he was perfect. On so many different levels.

Against all odds, Patrick was still hard. He also appeared to have thrown back all inhibitions and was currently trying to crawl into Petes skin, pretty much.

"Patrick, baby, can I fuck you? Do you think it will help?" The worlds slipped out of his mouth before Pete could even realise that Patrick didn't know what they meant.

But Patrick nodded anyway, unwavering trust in Pete coming to the surface.

Pete kissed his forehead. 

"Do you have any lotion?" Pete asked, expecting the answer to be no, because what were the odds that Patrick did?

"Yes, in the box." Patrick gestured to one of the containers next to the bed. Pete found it relatively quickly, then spread it on his fingers. 

He slipped two fingers into Patrick and pumped them in and out, he kissed him softly while he did it and Patricks hands wrapped in Petes hair as he kissed back, like he was fucking claiming him. Patrick pushed up into him, making little moans and fucking mewls every time they stopped for air. When Pete added a a third finger Patrick broke away from Pete to moan, loud and clear with his head back against the pillow.

"You ready?" Pete breathes, their foreheads pressed together. Patrick just nods. 

It's at that point that Pete realises that he doesn't have a condom and shit, does he need one? He knew he was clean and that Patrick was too, but would he be bothered by it? Pete didn't know.

At least until Patrick started whining again. "Pete, please. I need you Pete, please. Don't stop now. Please." He whimpered.

"Okay, okay." Pete slicked himself up and slowly pushed in. About halfway in however, Patrick slammed his hips straight down to Petes, making them both let out low moans.

It was fast and messy and desperate and it meant more to Pete than it had with anyone else. Patrick was tight, Pete didn't think he would last long, especially with the noises Patrick would make after every thrust. Patrick could feel every ridge in his hypersensitive state. 

When it was over and Patrick was sated, Pete pulled him into an embrace, nuzzling into his neck, and the two of them fell back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, I'm sorry you read that, it was very badly written.
> 
> I wrote this a section a bigger story, which may or may not get posted.


End file.
